The Bench
by JayleeJ
Summary: SasuSaku. What he really needed was a good friend and a hug. Well...he got the good friend part. But the hug...it was Sakura's mission. And it would happen here, at their bench, just like everything else did.


**A/N**: Please! Don't hurt me! I haven't forgotten about 'Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga' and 'The Midnight Pastry' I **PROMISE** to have those uploaded (or at least one) before I leave for break, especially TMP. Anyways, enjoy!! (And if you haven't checked those out...do so[especially INH...I mean..right after you read this of course...XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So please, don't sue me. I only have but a toaster, a paperclip and Uchiha shrine in the back of my closet to give you. XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sat on the wooden bench, a glazed look in her eyes as she reminisced...

It was here. Her first moments of hope with Sasuke. Hoping he'd notice her, to make some witty, clever remark to win him over, see her light in his eyes.

And after all the giggles, the smiles, the laughter...

He said she was annoying.

...It was here. Her last moments of hope with Sasuke. Hoping he'd stay with her, hoping her emotional, over dramticzed confession would win him over, see her tears touch his heart.

And after all the missions, the danger, the pressure...

He said still, she was annoying.

...But that was all ancient history now. Sasuke was back, brother killed, clan avenged and hair still spikey. Looking back...

Why did she love him in the first place?

Sure he was hot, undenialbly so, but he was constantly PMSing like a brooding emo bastard, always getting pissy when someone ate his tomatoes, plus his steady need for power made him lash out everyday. It was enough to drive anyone up a wall.

Not only that, she remembered how the villiagers pitied Sasuke, whispered about him and how he needed some looking after. He lost half his feamle fanbase after citizens started to gossip about his sanity. Who knows? He could be a nutter like his brother right? You would think the rumors, his atittude and him chopping her in the freakin' neck would drive Sakura away...

But no. No matter what the people of Konoha said, she knew the truth. They just didn't get it. Sasuke didn't need 'looking after'...

What he really needed was a good friend and a hug.

Well he got the good friend experience, except for the part where him and Naruto got into a bit of in a snag where they almost killed each other, other than that, she'd say Sasuke was pretty happy with his orange-clad comrade.

But the hug part...

It was Sakura's mission.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And I should do this why?"

"Cause were Konoha shinobi and were supposed to help each other out!" yelled Sakura, her patience wearing thin. If he wasn't such a lazy-ass, half her mission could of been complete by now! Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, if that's the only reason, then...no.

"That, and I'll tell Ino a certain someone was with an another certain someone, who, by the way, happens to carry a big fan, to a certain place in the park, with a certain picnic and----"

"I'd never thought you were the type to sink to blackmail, Haruno."

"Well then, for once, you're wrong. So, you in or out?" He sighed. Troublesome women...

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This was it. She told Sasuke to be here at noon. Knowing him and his Uchiha punctuality, he'd be here at exactly 12.

Sakura was right. He was coming down the path at 12 o'clock sharp looking moody as ever. She whispered some last minute instructions to Shikamaru and hopped out her hiding place.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see." she said, smiling.

"You saw me this morning."

"But that was 3 whole hours ago! ...So...ummm...what's up?"

"The same thing that was up at 9. What do you want with me? I could be training right now." said Sasuke, looking impaitent.

"What? I'm just asking how you were doing? Can't I check up on a teammate every once in a while?"

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Your stalling. You have 10 seconds to explain what you want, or I'm leaving."

"Sasuke-kun, that's not fair in---"

"10." he said, sounding bored.

"But Sasu---!"

"9."

"Stop counting like I'm a little kid----"

"3."

"Hey! you skipped some!!!"

"Obviously. 2."

"Fine! I called you here cause iwannagiveyouahug! There! I said it!. Now will you let me?" Sasuke frowned. Did she say what he _thinks_ she said?

"...What?"

"A hug Sasuke, _I want to give you a hug."_ she repeated. There was an awkward silence. Sasuke looked her up and down to find out if she was serious. Seeing that she was, he spoke again

"Well...no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please??????????"

Sigh.

"NO. I'm leaving"

"Why not?! It's not like you have anything important to do, unless you count eating tomatoes and training important..."

"Training IS important. And I don't know why people are under the assuption that the only food I eat is fucking tomatoes..."

"Geez, language Sasuke---!!"

Someone behind them coughed.

The signal.

"Who's there?" He took tried to turn around, but found he couldn't. Shikamaru jumped from behind a shrub.

"Sorry Uchiha, she blackmailed me." he said, still holding up the shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke scowled. He _knew_ he sensed someone consealing their chakra...Damnit!

"Sasuke, I didn't want to resort to this but I knew you wouldn't let me hug you any other way. Sorry about the stalling, I had to wait until you got caught in a shadow from a nearby tree. Once the sun gets to a certain point, this tree right here's shadow takes up almost all of the park trail." she explained. Sasuke grumbled. Crap...

"Make it quick." he said. Sakura smiled.

Without further ado, she leaned in and hugged him tightly, saying all the words in her mind, never spoken outloud.

_Sasuke, I missed you._

_I forgive you._

_I love you._

Shikamaru lifted his hands and pretended to hug the air while Sasuke's arms did the same.

_Sakura, I'm sorry._

They stood there, minutes passing by, but in their world time froze and nothing else mattered.

But Shikamaru dropped the jutsu a long time ago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was here he first met her, hoping she'd shut the hell up, and get out his face with those fake smiles plastered on.

She understood nothing.

It was here he first left her, hoping she'd get the hell out his way and out his face with those ridiulous tears running down.

Still, she understood nothing.

It was here, he got tricked, he got had, he got hugged, ...hoping she'd never let go.

It was here...she understood everything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Confused? Tell me in my review so I can revise it! Anyways, thanks for reading! And check out my other story 'Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga' if you have a couple minutes to spare. XD.


End file.
